The Nightmare Decipherment
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Sheldon has a nightmare and realizes how he's been treating his friends. Slight Shamy pairing, READ AND REVIEW.


_* Kind of symbolism-y but still, **READ AND REVIEW.**_

* * *

Sheldon Cooper could never be sure, because psychology was not a burning interest of his considering it was mostly guesses rather than actual facts. But he couldn't deny his curiosity concerning dreams. Because he had noticed that if he slept in his bed, as he normally did, his slumber would progress as normal. But, if he slept _anywhere _else; the couch, a hotel, anywhere but his own bed, he would have a nightmare.

Well... It would start off as a dream and switch over to a nightmare.

But tonight, Sheldon was more concerned with the equation he'd had sitting in front of him, incomplete for over nine hours.

"Sheldon?" Ugh. Leonard had entered the room.

"Leonard! I had almost concluded my last thought before you interrupted!"

"Sheldon it's 4:45 AM, why are you still-"

"LEONARD."

Leonard merely shrugged and stalked off to bed. Sheldon knew he'd been incredibly rude to his friend but that wasn't important now. So he returned to work and did his best to ignore his human desire to sleep and refresh his mind. But as he sat down to observe the problem staring him in the face from his whiteboard, the couch seemed so inviting...

* * *

When he found himself in a dream he was a passenger aboard the Enterprise... but instead of giving orders from the bridge, he was in a secluded corridor, spooning on an 'out-of-place' sofa with Amy Farrah Fowler. Dreams were curious things.

The funny thing about dreams is that they can change so quickly, that you're not quite sure what happened. But the next thing Sheldon became aware of, was that Amy was gone and he was lying alone. He ignored this and was about to head for his post when he heard Amy scream, from somewhere he couldn't place.

"Amy?" He called.

"Captain Cooper!"

Sheldon turned to see Raj and Howard standing before him, both in red shirts.* They were standing at a salute, and Sheldon returned it.

"The ship's been hit, Captain, half the crew's dead." Raj paused, "Also, Dr. Hofstadter is seriously injured, and requested your presence in the medical bay."

Sheldon felt a horrible feeling he'd never felt in his life. It was a kind of crushing feeling in his chest that he couldn't understand. He was sprinting to the medical bay where he found Leonard, quite clearly dying before his eyes.

"Leonard?" Sheldon said, drawing nearer to his friend who did not respond, "Leonard, what happened?"

Leonard didn't respond. Then Sheldon felt his dream telling him something. It was telling him to express how much he treasured his friendship with Leonard.

"Leonard?! Don't die, Leonard, don't die!" Sheldon pleaded.

No response.

"LEONARD-"

His human side was beginning to show and no matter how hard he tried to suppress his humanistic emotions and find a more Vulcan way to deal with the situation, his emotional turmoil was tearing the ship apart.

"Sheldon..."

Sheldon turned to see who'd said his name but no one here could've said it. As the only two people there were dead. And they were Raj and Howard.

"Raj... Howard...?" Sheldon said, his steady voice nearly breaking.

But they were dead, even against their red uniforms, their blood was soaking through.

"Sheldon..."

Amy. Dead.

"Amy?!" He fell to his knees beside her, checking her pulse, but it was obvious she too was dead.

"Sheldon?"

Penny. Dead.

"Sheldon?!"

Bernadette. Dead.

"SHELDON."

His mother, his sister, everyone he had ever cared about, lying dead before his eyes.

"SHELDON!"

Everyone was gone and only Leonard remained. Sheldon rushed to his bedside... but it was too late.

"SHELDON, WAKE-"

He sat up quickly, flailing his arms and legs as he tried to yank himself back to consciousness.

Leonard was standing beside him and had obviously just leapt back to avoid being hit by one of Sheldon's flailing limbs.

Sheldon ran a hand over his sweaty face, and he knew he was shaking but he couldn't control it.

"Sheldon, you alright?" Leonard asked, keeping his distance in fear Sheldon might start flailing again.

"Leonard, I'm very sorry I shouted at you earlier, it was uncalled for and impolite. I do apologize."

Leonard smiled awkwardly, "Well... thanks. Don't worry about it."

Sheldon stood up, and headed for his bedroom so to sleep peacefully without violent nightmares to interrupt him.

He turned back and said uncomfortably but never the less sincerely,

"Leonard... You are my very best friend... and I... appreciate... you."

Leonard smiled but Sheldon didn't hang around for a response, he went to his room, climbed into bed with a weight he'd been unaware he was baring lifted from his shoulders.


End file.
